HA:TFELT
Perfil *'Nombre:' 박예은 / Park Ye Eun thumb|302px *'Sobrenombres: '''Yenny *'Profecion': Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Compositora, Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 26-Mayo-1989 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del sur *'''Peso: 48kg *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'Companía: 'JYP entertainment Biografia Nacio el 26 de mayo de 1989 en Corea del Sur. Es conocida como Yeeun en Corea e internacionalmente como Yenny.. Es la vocalista principal del grupo junto con Sunye y bailarina principal. Fue la ultima en entrar al grupo y lo hizo rapidamente ya que en el colegio de pequeña participaba en grupos siendo vocalista y bailarina. Ha hecho colaboraciones con varios artistas como 8eight, H Eugene y San E. Hizo un OST para el dorama Conspiracy in the court llamado Jeong. Compuso canciones para Wonder Girls como "For Wonderful", "Saying I Love you", "Smile", para el ultimo album, Wonder World, compuso G.N.O... y "Hello To Myself" para el OST del Dorama Dream High 2. Dramas *Dream High Season 2 (KBS,2012) cameo, ep.9 Pelicula *The Wonder Girls (pelicula) Television *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 1 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 2 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 3 *Wonder Bakery *Welcome to Wonderland *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion4 *SBS Gayo Daeyeon Music Drama with Big Bang *The Wendy Williams Show *So You Think You Can Dnace *Made in Wonder Girls *KSB Music Bank (Co-Hosed with Ahn So Hee y Choi Minho ) Temas para dramas Composiciones *Saying I Love You (The Wonder Years: Trilogy --- Wonder Girls) *For Wonderful (Wonder Girls) *Smile *G.N.O.(Girls Night Out) -- (Wonder World --- Wonder Girls) *Me In (Wonder World -- Wonder Girls) *Hello To Myself (Dream High 2) *Girlfriend (Wonder Party --- Wonder Girls) *R. E. A. L. (Wonder Party--- Wonder Girls) Colaboraciones *Shorty y Jay Park-Jeong *8eight -The First *8eight, Min Sun Ye y Pdogg-Sai *Variuos Artist-Cry With Us *Various Artist- I love Asia *H-Eugene- Baby I Love You *San-E- Lets Play *JYP Nation- This Chrismas Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Wonder Girls *'Familia: '''Padre y madre *'Descubrimiento:' Sistem UCC (JYP) *'Debut:' Debut: 2006 audition during the show MTV 'Wonder Girls Season 1 *'Idiomas': Coreano / Ingles / Chino *'Aficiones:' Cine, música, la salud, escuchar música, ir a conciertos, leer. *'Habilidades:' Canto / baile *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Color Favorito:' Verde *'Especialidad:Vocal, Coreografia,Poppin,Street,Composicion *'''Alimento Favorito: Sushi, tartas de huevo,Chobac y Egg Tart *'Artistas Favoritos:' Lauryn Hill, Aretha Flankin y So Hyang *'Tiempo de practica': 3 meses *'Instrumentos: '''Guitarra y piano (muy bien) *'Posicio: Vocalista Principal /Bailarina Principal *Tiene una voz angelical y fuerte *A aparecido en la lista de los mejores cantantes coreanas obteniendo muy buenos puestos *Tambien ha estado incluida en las Bellezas de Corea al igual que las demas miembros del grupo *Sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra y el piano, siempre es la acompañante a sus canciones *Es como la segunda mama de Wonder Girls recordemos que la 1ra es Sun Ye *Hye Rim le teme mucho a Yenny, dijo que es una chica con caracter *Ella es la que mejor domina el ingles en Wonder Girls *Hwang Chan Sung de 2PM la eligio como su Idol femenina favorita; se sigue rumorando que este, estaba enamorado de ella. *En el grupo tambien se le conoce por ser una gran compositora, por su reciente composicion "SMILE" (la cual le compuso a sus fans) donde se hizo muy popular en U.S.A y Corea del Sur. *Le gusta ir a conciertos de artistas es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. *Dijo que su idol ideal era Onew de Shinee. *Sandeul la declarado como su chica ideal; los demas integrantes de B1A4 dicen que siempre se la pasa hablando de ella. *En la alfombra roja de su pelicula un reportero no perdió tiempo y les preguntó: “¿Qué ciudades les gustaría visitar?” a lo cual '''Yenny sin dudarlo respondió: “España”, Hyelim: “Italia”, Yubin dudando un poco por la difícil pregunta terminó respondiendo: “Australia”, Sunye: “México otra vez” y por último Sohee “Filipinas”. *Recientemente hizo un OST para Dream High Seasion 2 donde recibio criticas muy buenas y se ha colocado en cancion de semana. *Sus mejores amigas son Sohee y Min. *El 3 de Junio Yenny Twitteo; "La voz masculina en los coros de 'Girlfriend' es Junho de 2PM. Gracias Junho por aceptar nuestra repentina peticion, para ser honesta nosotras estuvimos intentando hacer, dar y recibir e incluir a Taecyeon, pero no fue posible por su cirugia" *Tambien revelo; "R.E.A.L es una cancion que necesitas escuchar, por lo menos tres veces antes de que llegue algo realmente bueno, si la escuchas solo una vez, diras ¿Que?. El punto clave en 'Girlfriend' es el suspiro de Yubin en su parte de rap. " *Recientemente ha declaro que ha terminado la relación que tenia con su novio. *Ella guarda un parecido con la cantante y actriz Adrienne Bailon de The cheetah Girl *Es amiga de CL de 2NE1 *'chunji '''de teen top dijo que yenny es su mujer ideal *'lee jung shin''' de cnblue dijo que queria ser amigo de ella ya que son compañeros de clase Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galeria 예은9.jpg park_ye_eun_348925.jpg yenny-67.PNG park_ye_eun_wonder_girls_557497.jpg yeeun70-1.jpg 214px-Qjwhb.jpg park_ye_eun_wonder_girls_555409.jpg park_ye_eun_wonder_girls_557492.jpg tumblr_l3r24svRSA1qcp8kio1_400.jpg 252px-250579_180304668689442_180301662023076_438480_2540526_n.jpg 1107_0.262585001326942608_282013.jpg 420188_320867091288291_222440641130937_883569_380951645_n.jpg 542134_298491983575822_100002450696971_638479_1635493524_n.jpg 481367_420873657934910_164153210273624_1394411_2103489426_n.jpg 319849 298491853575835 2018796212 n.jpg 181445_420873481268261_1540273650_n.jpg Tumblr m50087DAjO1qa51lxo5 400.jpg AwSEu27CMAAMWdv.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right|Last Christmas Ft Jin Woo thumb|300px|left|Smile thumb|300px|left|Hello to myself Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:CModelo Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCompositor